deutoniumfandomcom-20200213-history
V0.55 Mission Control
Release date: 7 Jan 2020 v0.54.1 * Fixed Chop Combo display * Tech tree will now deduct research papers in the UI as you spend them v0.54.2 * Windmill tooltips will now show their tech and sun size bonus * Admin efficiency is now rounded to the nearest 0.1% (instead of the nearest 10%) * Decreased the invulnerability field duration of Silentlegs and made the invulnerability field more visible * Fixed an issue where mob basic attack damage was too low * Better aligned mob damage with their animations * Increased enemy damage by 20% * Increased combat log readability * Made Silentlegs' invulnerability field more visible * Raw damage now counts towards the damage taken objective (instead of effective damage) * Improved invulnerability field timing * Market orders no longer expire - this will change again in the future Balance Changes * Population now uses 1 food per hour (up from 1 per day) * Farm supply production reduced from 12 to 6 * Mining Drill supply usage reduced from 160 to 80 * Mining Drill titanium usage reduced from 20 to 15 * Copper Wiring Plant production increased by 50% * Each Corvette now uses 24 supplies per day * Drone Supply Plant production increased by 500% * Drone Factory production increased by 200% * Titanium Mine power usage increased by 400% and production reduced to 0.75 per hour * Doubled Market credit production * Halved Lab research paper production * Increased Khadrod's explosion timer * Most enemies have seen a substantial bump in damage, combat range and attack speed * Fixed broken attack animations for AoE attacks * Enemies now always finish attacks that they started unless you get out of range * HP regen mods can now roll 25% higher values * Titan Strike damage decreased from 600% to 500% * Dash will now explore all tiles the player touches Missions * Introduced Missions (see the Missions page for details) * Adventurer's Guilds now produce Mission Intel. More control over tech * The tech tree has been reset with this change * The tech tree has been changed to offer players exact control over what they invest into Improved city menu * The city menu can now be found at the bottom of the screen * You can now navigate to missions, the warehouse and space from the city menu * The build menu has been merged with the city menu Retrofit buildings * You can Retrofit Buildings to apply your current technology to them. This option is available from the radial menu or with R as keyboard shortcut. City Setup * Cities now have a setup panel available via the new city menu or the setup icon next to the city's name. Miscellaneous * The help window will now always show right after logging in * The keyboard shortcut for removing a building is now Delete * Fixed several issues around building tooltips * Fixed several issues around U for upgrading buildings * Fixed an issue with diagonal road and dead-end calculations * Fixed rounding of building mats when removing buildings * Dash Charges can now be gained and are temporarily shown next to combo points * Buildings will now properly display when they are not connected to roads * Deposit/Withdraw/Switching Tabs will now clear the transfer values of commodities in the warehouse * Several improvements to error handling for building actions * Building Info tooltips are now only visible in build mode * Added art for Paper Mill and Water Pumping Station v0.55.1 * Fixed some warehouse UI glitches * Fixed combo points for chop and swing being 16x too rewarding * Fixed a race condition with allocating new technology which could lead to technology getting lost (all affected players have been refunded) * Fixed an issue where RTS technologies did not apply * Fixed issues with rejoining a dungeon you are already in - and prevented some invalid cases * Improved the UI responsiveness of researching new tech * Market orders now sorted by buy/sell, commodity and finally unit price * Missions now reset properly after every dungeon completion * Population tooltip now shows supply usage / hour (was still stating / day) * You can now run missions from your own cities that do not sell Mission Intel Category:Patch Notes